User blog:Steven Star/Rules for Elite Warrior Battle Royale and Announcement
I’m very need to get this out of my system. List of Rules Number #1 - No Nintendo character that can playable in the Smash Bros. Franchise. This is the most obvious ones. I’m not wasting time on a characters who debut in the series that Smash Bros. Lawl is based off. I don’t care if their removal characters like Roy and Lucas, I will not do those characters. Same could be say that characters with too much similarance with their Smash counterpart, like James McCloud and Louis. *Loophole - A Non-playable Smash Bros character. *Loophole - A different version of a playable Smash Bros character. Rules #2 - No remake characters from other retired lawler. I’m not going to insults a lawler who retired because their not interest in the series or their account is deleted. I don’t felt like waving around about how better then someone else. I don’t even do any of Watson’s characters, since I entice think someone can do better, I don’t care about the characters, or other reason. And before you ask, the only reason why I remake Bandana Dee, Blaziken, and Dampierre is because I did those characters once. You can’t say I’m just making fun of my past self one. *Loophole - A different of a character *Loophole - Personal Favorite with the character *Loophole - Like to Disliked Meter need more Like then Disliked Rules #3 - Only 4 characters per series I don’t want a shit load of characters series in one roster like Pokemon, WWE, Soul Calibur, etc.. Hell, I felt sorry that Jade and Spike never made it to the LwG series because of the amount of MK and Ape Escape characters. It’s nothing against a couple of characters in one series for a Lawl games, heck, I just made another roster screen if I felt like it, I’m just worried about having one loser complain. You know, when Jon Watson was stupid to complain about crossover having that problems because of ONE characters: *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Complain about the roster having 4 Pokemon just because of Lucario. *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Complain about the roster having 4 Street Fighters just because of C.Viper *Smash Bros. Lawl - Complain about the roster having 5 horror characters just because of Yomika Even his complain about Playstation Allstar Battle Royale having Good Cole and Evil Cole is wrong, because their not rival. So I just want 4 characters for series. Rules #4 - No Seth MacFlance Characters (Family Guy and American Dad) Again with my Toshi’s problem. I honestly give up on American Dad and Family Guy. I just can’t get into these show anymore. Maybe it’s just because of Adult Swim aired it everyday, I don’t know. While I can do it for the older episodes, American Dad is now just mediocre show while Family Guy…well, I disliked it now. :\ And again, the RP didn’t count, so Toshi and Steve Smith are out. #Loophole - Can be A Million Ways to Die in the West or Ted Rules #5 - No Fire Emblem Units Guys, I made these page for fun. I didn’t meat their to have movesets. You can put your favorite in your series, but for me, I just want to stick with Chrom since I felt sorry for him after he was comfired for Robin’s Final Smash. Same with fan characters of your avatar. Rules #6 -Characters need material for a moveset. I need solid material for made a moveset. I can’t just made it up on my mind or copy it from the original Smash Bros. like a clone characters. I alway get a lot of solid material from my moveset from Volnutt to Blade. If I can’t find a solid movesets for a characters, their not enter it. I guess you can also say it’s a rules against OC, but to be fair, it’s because I was just heartbroken over Fiona and Rosa being no longer in ARC series. :( Rules #7 - No FNaF Characters I don’t hate it this games, nor just scared of it. I just not a big fans of it. The animation and toy didn’t hit me the right way unlike series of Resident Evil. Heck, I only played the games a few times. Again, I don’t hate it nor afraid of it, just not into this series unlike other series. Also, I’m agree with some people that Scott Cawthon should cold down with his squeal. Even I felt bad for the poor guy. Rules #8 - No characters that are planned by other lawler I’m putting this rule because I felt sorry for doing Josuke while not knowing about Kenneth. I didn’t meant to steal Josuke from him, I just felt he needs a movesets because of how popular he was when he did his hair insults. Same with Raven and Blade. Until it’s Empty Slot related, I’m not stealing moveset from other Lawl series. And even than, I can announced to the user and see if I can do it. Rules #9 - No Sonic and MLP Characters. I felt like I did too much to these series. I’m going to release this dark secret. I once turn my back against Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Let me explain: *Sonic - Related to Watson, I didn’t handle the Sonic series anymore because of his attitude. This is not because Watson confused me from leaving him as betrayed, it’s because I felt his altering Amy Rose is too much in my mind. I don’t want to play a Sonic games after his damage sick mind fuck Amy Rose to the point of making her unlikeable, even more than what the fans think about the original Amy. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - I still remember this, I felt hurtful against the series because of the fancies react for Twilight new designs and Equestia Girls. But the biggest sins I did was insult the series by hurting Pinkie Pie by insulted her after watching SMILE.MOV. I’m not putting the blame of Stocking Rose or other, it’s myself for judging a characters and the series by a fanmade project and fans reply. I later decide to like the series again because I felt like not hating the series because of one and more fans reply or how their do. I can just walk away and enjoy the positive side of both Sonic and MLP. I can’t face the series and characters I used to insulted, it’s unforgiven. I felt really bad of myself for hating things for the fans. Even if it’s Silver or Fluttershy, I same keep my reason. *Loophole - Any underrated Sonic character or Pony Rules #10 - No Joke Characters for Pure Hate This is the biggest rules to know about. I say this one, and I say it’s again, I can’t stand hate. It’s a drug. It’s someone that we all over obsession and can’t see the positive side of life. This is related to this rules because why should I torture myself over things. Why should I torture playing Bubsy to get him a joke movesets? Why should I torture myself watching Johnny Tests to get him a joke moveset? Why should I torture myself of remember Jon Watson’s disaster to get him a joke moveset? I’m not wasting time of shit I don’t enjoy just for make fun of their with a joke movesets. And don’t me that the best lawler it is. Irate Gamer. Best Hercules, and possible Hitoshi (In King DJ’s view) and Worst Hercules was print as “So Bad, it’s good”. When I want to made a joke character moveset or assist trophies, I want to have in enjoyment making their, not anger and rage. This comment explain it best... Now then, I would like to get that out of my system in case I get request or suggestion. Announcement and Rewarded And now for the big one. The shadow figure is...Jim the Knight. Thank you all for guessing the right characters. The shall you like my wife. I will repay by making one of this with your two choose of female characters. Please request here for that I can make you the picture. Category:Blog posts